Talk:Blast/@comment-112.198.98.75-20161022185147/@comment-49.147.144.9-20161023021816
We don't know his current whereabouts right now. All I know is he exiled himself from the rest of the world, & will only show up when humanity truly needs saving (humanity is near to become annihilated, world-wide/God-level threats, as stated by Shicchi himself). Idk the reason, but I think he doesn't want fortune & fame, he's just humble & he keeps his feats just to himself, he doesn't want to be known, he is kinda like an introvert for not showing up in the hero meetings. And he's very parallel to Saitama,in terms of costumes & ideals in life, but altered slightly, kinda like a perfect rival/match-up for Saitama. now people are speculating whether he is indeed Saitama or not. I believe they are wrong, he is not Saitama cuz if he is, Saitama would have just attended the meeting regularly, then why change your costume if you want to be known as the strong, they kinda have similar ideals but contrast greatly at each other, Saitama want to become at #1 spot, just like wanting to have the spotlight, while Blast, on the other hand, doesn't show up & doesn't to get too much attention, he wants to stay anonymous as he can. F*ck I hope ONE just shows us even a glimpse of where is Blast right now or if he is even alive & does exist?!! *SPOILER ALERT* Some speculate too that Tatsumaki was just hallucinating when she saw the so-called "Blast" save her from a monster back then 18 yrs ago, when she was still experimented by unknown assailants/scientist, possibly from the House of Evo., or in the H.A. Basement, but I don't agree with that because if Blast was just non-existent & just the imagination of Tats, then she should've just taken the #1 spot a long time ago when Blast banished, & if Shicchi doesn't acknowledge Blast then he should've removed Blast from Hero registry, you know when you don't show & be considered as tardy, but this can be backed-up by Blast having done an incredible feat one can't under estimate, like he is some symbol of justice, he takes the hero job but has a real job, & he was the first ever hero to be qualified, & I believe he is a prototype version of Saitama, so 18 yrs ago. when he was possibly monster hunting & eradicating monster all over the world by himself? I don't doubt anymore if in the present timeline he had already broken his limiter, and has the potential to ve the 1st individual in the series to break his limiter, second being Saitama. Or we could just apply that Blast is Saitama's father & that Blast was the inspiration of Saiatama to become a hero & the power he gained was hereditary & he inherited it from his father Blast...? Or my last theory is that in the OPM Universe, there could be always be an Individual that becomes the "One Punch Man", and that Blast had become the OPM back then cuz it is one of the laws of the universe & it is inevitable, & now in the current timeline, Saitama is bow the OPM. And last but not the least, *SPOILER ALERT* The " God" the Homeless Emperor said that gave him his powers is the one that gave Saitama & all of individuals, either heroes/monsters, their powers, OR jist f*ck this all I've typed becuz ONE IS THE AUTHOR HIMSELF, MURATA IS THE RE-DRAWER, ONE COULD JUST APPLY TWISTED PLOT WHENEVER HE LIKES TO, I'M OUT NIGGA. SOORY IF THIS WAS LONG af. But thanks for reading this anyways.